Valentines Day
by FFextraordinary01
Summary: Beckett decides to woo our one and only Writer Boy. Leave a review if you like!


Title: Valentine's Day

Pairing: R. Castle and K. Beckett

Summary: Beckett decides to woo Castle on Valentine's Day.

I was surprised when I heard someone knocking at the front door, both my redheads looked confused. Opening up the door to reveal a courier boy, I frowned slightly.

"Richard Castle?" The kid piped up.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Sign here please sir?" He asked thrusting out a little clipboard.

I scribbled down my signature before taking the small box from the kid; he disappeared down the hall to the elevator a moment later. I closed the door and made my way back to the kitchen.

"Who was it darling?" My mother asked, sipping at her tea primly.

"Delivery." I supplied simply, before opening up the little box.

Inside there was a cup of coffee and a ring donut, along with a small note. What really caught my attention was the handwriting, I would know it anywhere.

_Get to work, partner._

Was written on the note in Beckett's neat handwriting, I smiled stupidly to myself before my personal bubble was disturbed. I almost ignored my mother, but decided against it.

"Who is it from Richard?" She asked curiously.

"Beckett." I answered simply before taking a sip of the coffee, it was still warm.

Arriving at the prescient with the usual two cups of coffee, I made my way over to Beckett's desk handing her the one cup. She offered me a bright smile before returning to her paperwork.

Sitting down in my chair, I was surprised to see a police badge at the corner of the desk. Picking it up and fiddling with it, my eyes widened as I turned it around.

It wasn't a real badge, but that hardly mattered at all. What was important was that there was Beckett's name, todays date and my name engraved on it.

"We got a body!" Ryan called out from his desk.

I eyed Beckett as we stood in the elevator, obviously feeling my gaze on her she turned to face me and offered a smirk before striding out once the doors opened.

A bit before lunch time, another courier messenger showed up. Beckett was nowhere in sight though, upon opening the small cardboard box I was met with a veld covered case.

There was another note, again in her handwriting. The message was short as before, simply saying that when she saw it, it reminded her of me.

Opening it up curiously, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at the sight of the gift. A sparkling silver fountain pen.

It was a lovely gift, closing the case I slipped it into my pocket. Beckett returned a moment later, flashing me a dazzling smile before we got back to work.

Later that afternoon, at exactly four thirty another courier messenger showed up. I was curious and eager to see what it would be this time; it had been a wonderful day so far for me.

Beckett had been more teasing and flirty than ever before. Smiling at me every time our eyes connected, making sure to touch me as often as possible. Whenever I held out a piece of paper or passed her a cup of coffee, hell anything really, she made sure to brush her fingers along my hand.

She had even leaned into me as we stood in front of the murder board earlier. This time it was a bottle of red wine accompanied by a note that asked me to bring it over later for dinner.

I almost asked her to call it a day and have dinner early, but managed to resist. As I sat back down in my seat, I could feel her watching me. Looking at her out of the corner of my eye, I found her staring at me with a small smile.

I nervously showed up at her apartment at quarter to seven, knocking on the door I waited for her to open it. It seemed as if though there was no reason to be nervous, she flashed me a warm smile before ushering me into her home.

I almost let out a sigh of relief, things were not tense or awkward in the slightest for which I was thankfully.

As we ate the meal that she had prepared, which was unbelievably delicious, I noticed that she had gotten my gift. I had sent it to her early this morning via courier.

It was nothing compared to what I wanted to give her, but it was a start for now. The bracelet glittered happily in the light of her apartment, flashing and twinkling merrily with each movement of her left hand.

It seemed as if though we had finally taken that step forward, and that was firmly proven when she kissed me good night at the door later that evening.

Things were most definitely improving, I grinned like an idiot the whole way home. Managing not to squeal in joy like a little girl who had just been kissed by her first crush.

Besides, she was so much more than a crush. She was the woman I loved, and one day I would make her my wife. When the time was right, I would ask her to marry me.

Third time is the charm after all and she was my lucky charm.

One day…

FIN.


End file.
